It's Time To Raise The Curtain
by NotablyIrregular
Summary: "Hey Kurt," he shouted tauntingly to him, "I didn't know you liked The Muppets." The smirk in his voice was evident…


Hey there teenage fan fiction readers! Don't change that channel, 'cuz it's time for **It's Time To Raise The Curtain**! Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!

_Summary: __"Hey Kurt," he shouted tauntingly to him, "I didn't know you liked The Muppets." The smirk in his voice was evident…_

Blaine heard the metallic screech of Kurt turning off the shower in the bathroom and decided to settle in; he knew he would have to sit through his boyfriend's agonizingly long, albeit adorable, post-shower moisturizing routine. Feeling groggy and mentally exhausted, Blaine dragged back the black sheets of Kurt's bed. He began to arrange the pillows against the headboard so he could tuck in for the night when a flash of bright green caught his eye-a flash of bright green that was definitely not a pillow. He reached out to grab the offending object and realized that it was a beaten-down Kermit the Frog doll. Its bright but worn felt showed off years of stains and trips through the washing machine; its jaw drooped down to touch its chest; the doll's left arm seemed to have been sewn back on several times with obvious black thread; and there was a large green patch on the back of its head where it must have ripped once. He picked up the aged doll gingerly and crept across the plush, grey carpet, back to the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Hey Kurt," he shouted tauntingly to him, "I didn't know you liked The Muppets." The smirk in his voice was evident but he couldn't help himself. He heard Kurt groan in embarrassment, having just finished up his process' necessary pore-cleansing stage. The door swung open to reveal Kurt, with his stiff hair slowly drying and perfectly parted. His cheeks were tinged an adorable shade of pink.

Kurt quickly snatched the door from his boyfriend's hands and glared as Blaine boomed with laughter. "It was a gift," Kurt explained angrily, not entirely lying. Blaine continued to laugh at him. "Sure it was…" he said sarcastically. "It was!" Kurt snapped, almost shouting. He added quietly, "it was from my mother."

Blaine softened, noticing the way that his eyes misted over, looking into the doll's sewn-on eyes and reminiscing. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's pajama-clad hip and guided him to his bed. He slowly sunk down onto its springy surface and then patted the space between his legs, offering Kurt his usual seat. His boyfriend obliged to the now-familiar position, still clutching Kermit tight in his arms as he leaned back against Blaine's chest. "Do you wanna talk about it? You can tell me, you know. I won't laugh," he promised, his breath tickling the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed heavily in response. "I know," he breathed, "it's just…"

_Kurt snuggled deeper into the comfortable cushions on the couch, his young face beaming at his mother. She inserted an overplayed disc into their nearly-ancient DVD player, placed on the side of their bulky television set. "It's your birthday, Kurtie," she reminded her son in a sing-song voice as she sank into the sofa and pulled Kurt onto her lap. "Which episode do you want to watch?" she whispered lovingly into his ear. His wide smile grew even more and he turned to face her excitedly. "Oh, Mommy, can we please watch Florence Henderson again? Please, please, please!" _

_Burt chuckled in the recliner next to him at his little boys' catching excitement. "Yes, we can watch it again," he said, reaching a large hand over to tickle a now-seven year-old Kurt. This action earned him a peal of high-pitched giggles from Kurt and a soft chuckle from his wife. He aimed the remote at the television, about to select the requested episode, when Elizabeth stopped him. _

"_But first, I have an extra-special gift, just. For. You," she told Kurt, punctuating each of her words with a gentle peck on his nose. She plucked Kurt off of her lap and leaned over the arm of the couch. When she sat up again, she had a box wrapped in iridescent green paper and topped with a large silver bow. She held out the present to him. Burt leaned over, stole the bow off the top of the package, and placed it in Kurt's chestnut hair. His little boy howled with laughter and started to gently, yet excitedly, peel off the tape and unwrap his present. When he finally got it open he screamed in delight, jumping back into his mother's lap. He hugged her with his left arm; tucked under his right arm was a Kermit the Frog doll. She chuckled warmly and turned him around to settle him in her lap again as Burt pressed play on the remote. Kurt grinned at the television as the program started up. Elizabeth leaned over his shoulder and sang along with the theme song into his ear. Kurt turned his attention from the screen to his mother's face, the doll still clutched in his arms, and she kissed him on the forehead._

"...something we used to do together as a family," Kurt said after a long pause, the memory having finished. He was smiling now, and he shifted to face his boyfriend. "I remember her singing along in my ear every time a new episode premiered, and as silly is it sounds, it was just so… beautiful." He let out a shuddering breath and gave Blaine a watery smile, subconsciously pulling Kermit closer to his chest.

Blaine smirked at him again; however, this time it was a fond and caring smirk, the kind that only Blaine could get just right. "Do you still have those DVDs?" he asked. Kurt laughed at him, amused and curious. "Actually, I do." He pointed to the white trunk at the foot of his bed. Blaine crawled out from behind him and opened the silver latches. He pulled out a stack of discs and Kurt's eyes lit up with recognition. "Can... Can we watch the Florence Henderson episode?" he asked timidly. "It's from the first season." Blaine smiled at him and placed the DVD into the console by the television.

Blaine settled back into his previous spot on the bed and pulled Kurt onto his lap before tucking the soft covers around them. Their faces were illuminated as the DVD menu brightened up the roomed and Blaine selected the episode that was requested. The show started up. He leaned over and began to sing softly in Kurt's ear. "It's time to play the music; It's time to light the lights; It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight..." Kurt turned to his boyfriend with wide eyes, the Kermit doll still in his arms. Blaine shrugged and kissed him affectionately on the forehead.


End file.
